Captive Heart
by BeautifulRomanceQueen
Summary: Bella wakes up in a dark, unknown room. She realizes she has been kidnapped. But who is this handsome, tall man who has done this to her? What does he want? As days pass, she realizes that maybe, she lives in a world where anything I possible. Because Jake has imprinted on her- they are mates. Dominant Jacob/ Alpha/ Kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I welcome all my new readers to the 'Captive Heart' world. I hope this story is loved by all who stumble upon it, and will receive tremendous response. Please follow, favorite and review it. Messages, wishes, constructive criticism and questions, etc. is all welcome here. I would love it if you all told me how the first chapter is. I have a somewhat clear idea where this story is going. Updates will be short and once a week.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

CHAPTER 1:

I looked at the man with wide eyes. I was glued to the bed due to his intense stare, his masculine stance and dangerous aura. I clutched the blanket tightly in my hand and stared. My heart started racing faster with each step he took towards me. By now, he was almost near the bed. When his knees hit the foot of the bed, a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

With a quick glance at the ajar door, I sat up straighter. I just had to wait for the perfect chance to escape. And I knew that only a stupid person would think of acting out, with a dangerous, and, possibly, armed man in the room.

"Who are you? Why I am here?" I asked him, looking him in the eye. I, myself, could hear and sense my confidence. I didn't aim at intimidating him; just letting him know that I wasn't scared.

But I knew what I was really feeling. I was scared. I was hard on the outside, but soft inside- like a coconut. One blow and it would break. I just hoped I could keep my tears in.

I slowly clutched the rod I had found, behind me. It was hidden underneath the silk bed spread. I just wanted to wait for the perfect oppurtunity to strike.

I was stalling him. And from his smirk, I knew that he knew that.

"You will get to know soon enough, of who I am. For now, you just need to know that you won't be leaving."

I had figured it, but when he stated it like that, with intense confidence rolling through each syllable of his, it made me even more sad, and the truth even more obvious.

It as dark and I hadn't seen his face yet. He was tall, very much so, and I guessed that he would tower almost a head over me. He was muscular and tanned; strong.

I sat back down on the bed, with an alarmed posture. I wanted to escape, but also wanted to wait for the perfect oppurtunity, in case he had more men outside.

"Who are you?" I repeated loudly. But I was desperate inside. I wanted an answer. All I could see in front of my mind was black. I wanted some direction.

I could feel his presence near me. I stiffened. He smelled like mint and spice. He was so close now that I could smell his aftershave. I bit my lip, looking up at him.

"Who am I, you ask? Well, Bella, I am your mate."

 **…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The story is certainly getting a good response. Please continue reviewing and following. Please forgive me if I got certain locations of the pack borders and Bella's meadow wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

CHAPTER 1:

JACOB POV:

The blood coursed through my veins as I readied myself to phase. I could feel the stretch in my muscles as I slowly changed from human to wolf. My heart started beating faster, to adapt to my animal self. I felt my bones break and felt myself on four legs.

Howling to my pack, I sped through the forest, relishing in the cold air running through my hair. My pack mates greeted me. Through their mind, I could see that Embry was heading towards the northern boundary of the pack, whereas Jared had just phased and was going to be patrolling the area down by the river than ran eastward.

I was in charge of the patrolling the western and southern border of our pack and handling the overall administration, since I was the future Alpha.

I ran for about an hour, before hunting an elk. I made quick work of it before heading towards the meadow, which was about ten miles away from the Pack headquarters, nearer to Forks.

There had been a lot of sightings of lone wolves- known as rogues- in this part of the territory. Left alone, they were just a nuisance that could be easily gotten rid of, but if many rogues came together, they could be lethal. You see, rogues were those wolves who had been thrown out of a pack or had left a pack to avenge their loved ones' deaths or some mistreatment caused to them. They were known for having a temper. It would be dangerous for the pack memebers as well as the people of La Push to have rogues in the vicinity.

As I neared the meadow, I could see someone sitting on the grass. I slowed my pace, sensing that it was a human. I stayed as silent as possible, to avoid confrontation. Our secret was better kept in.

As I slowly sat down, hidden by the lush green foliage, a beautiful scent hit me. Freesias and daisies, it was refreshing. I felt my heart racing faster than was possible for even a werewolf. I felt myself getting aroused just by that pleasant smell, which hit me with such an intensity, that I would've fallen, if not for the fact that I was already sitting.

My wolf started getting excited, and I felt emotions of dominance and possesiveness, over the human in the meadow, completing evading my senses. It was extremely difficult to control my urge to consume her, to engulf her in my arms and make her mine. It was difficult to keep in my growl and hard to not stand up and run towards her. I held onto the ground with my paws.

Blood rushed through my veins and it felt as if my heart was warming up. It was as if m centre, my purpose of living had shifted; changed. I was no longer alone. I had her. I had that beautiful little human being in the meadow to spend my life with. I wanted her.

A tear ran down my eye, entangled in my fur. I was transformed. I had a life now. someone to come home to. Someone to spend my days with. Someone to help me forget the loneliness.

I had my mate. I had imprinted.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the late update. I had a problem with the internet connection at my place. Fortunately, the problem is solved now. Next update will be on Sunday. The chapter is un-betaed. So please bear with me and feel free to let me know any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

CHAPTER 2:

JACOB POV:

What was I feeling? Was it love, or lust?

Before imprinting, I had found it hard to believe that you could fall in love at first sight. But had that happened to me as well? All these feelings racing through my mind were so foreign. They gnawed at the insides of my stomach, making me feel uncomfortable. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was losing control- of myself, of my thoughts and my desires.

As I raced back home, I kept replaying the image of the human in the meadow in my mind. From whatever I had seen of her, I could make out that she was beautiful- not something of an in-your-face beauty, but sweet and cute.

She had a divine scent to her. And I knew it wasn't a perfume. She was so pure and innocent. When her scent had wafted through the air, reaching my nostrils, I wanted to comsume her. I wanted to mark her.

But I knew I had to wait. All these mating rituals and ceremonies could wait. After all, I had eternity. Unfortunately, she didn't. But still, I had to chalk out my plans. I didn't want her to die off heart failure, upon discovering the supernatural side of this world.

 _Alpha, no sightings of the rogues,_ Jared's voice rang in my mind.

 _Same,_ Embry replied. I howled in affirmation, but my mind was elsewhere. It had settled on the brunette beauty I had seen in the woods today.

Suddenly, thoughts of all my phased pack mates flooded into my brain. They were happy, cheerful thoughts, congratulating me on finding my mate. I realized that I was so distracted that I hadn't shielded my thoughts. I stopped mid-run and stretched and shook my body. I took a minute to clear my thoughts and then started running again.

This wouldn't do. I had to be focused. I had found my mate, but being the future Alpha, I had to control my urges, at least until I got to the privacy of my room.

I could see my house peeking through the thick trees. As I neared it, I found that Seth had phased. It was getting dark. I was worried about my mate. I asked Seth to go to the meadow and check if she was still there. It wasn't safe for her to stay there at night. Rogues were around, and even other dangerous predators. She didn't know the world yet, and I wanted to keep her safe.

When I phased back into my human form and pulled on my clothes, I jogged home to find mom making dinner.

She smiled when she saw me coming.

"I heard some good news," she said knowingly.

I ducked my head as I walked upto her. She gave me a hug. "I am so happy for you Jacob," she whispered. "Thank you mother," I replied.

"You have found your mate now. You are ready to rule," she said.

"I will do my best," I assured her.

"I know you will, son, I have faith in you. I hope that with your mate beside you, you can handle the pack perfectly. Your dad and I are so happy, honey. Congratulations."

I smiled. "I never thought I would find her, mom. But I did. I always thought that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and till now, it had always been just a coming train. But now I have it.  
I have found my light."

 **…**


End file.
